1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a turning mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In industries, during manufacturing processes such as machining and assembling, workpieces are turned over to enable the back portion thereof to be facing the machine or to be assembled to other members. Human labor is employed to accomplish the turning or flipping over process. However, due to human error, the workpiece may be easily damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.